


幸福 (Kōfuku)

by ofreverentia



Series: Fantasy On Ice '19 [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fantasy on Ice, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Being in his hometown filled Yuzuru with a sense of belonging and happiness; everyone could see it on his face, and he didn’t feel the need to hide the way he gazed at everything around him differently. He loved every passing second in the city he grew up in, devoted his life to it, and did whatever in his power to support it. Each free second he sat together with his Team to pick the right presents for the guest artists.





	幸福 (Kōfuku)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please read the previous part of this Series "久しぶり (Hisashiburi)", they are kind of connected to each other. A big thank you to my improvised beta, reading a work with a pairing she doesn't ship at all. Love you!

Being in his hometown filled Yuzuru with a sense of belonging and happiness; everyone could see it on his face, and he didn’t feel the need to hide the way he gazed at everything around him differently. He loved every passing second in the city he grew up in, devoted his life to it, and did whatever in his power to support it. Each free second he sat together with his Team to pick the right presents for the guest artists. Yuzuru making it his mission to give them all items from the area, advertise a bit in hope it would cause a boost of sales. He was aware of the power of his fans making impossible things possible. So many times, he has seen how if his name got associated with a product it more often than not resulted in it selling out. Sometimes being a public figure had its positive sides and Yuzuru planned to use it wisely.

The first evening back to his family home he spent an hour looking at items to pick and Javier walked into the room after his shower, still toweling his hair dry.

“You should take a small break and enjoy a bit of your time here, you know.” Yuzuru looked up from the laptop giving his boyfriend a sheepish smile.

“Just five more minutes. I picked all items for Sendai and some for Kobe already. It is almost done...I think they will like them a lot.” Javier walked over to him and glanced at the screen, nodding his head at the selection of pictures plastered inside an e-mail ready to be sent.

“What are you not sure of?” If there was something delaying something to be sent, it meant there was a tiny detail that did not quite fit his preference. Everything had to be perfect after all. Yuzuru switched to another tab in his browser.

“I was thinking of these cherries but maybe… I don’t know not everyone likes them?” Javier sat down to turn the laptop towards him, looking at the selection of items on the website.

“I think it’s a good idea, their other things are mostly cakes, right? Not everyone likes the heavy cream options I see here. In addition, the female artists may appreciate the lower calorie snacks. Yuzuru hummed and nodded. Javier was making a solid point on that one. He had seen how most girls on the tour not just the artists gravitated towards the healthy, filling but not calorie filled food options. He himself did that a lot especially during the season.

“Okay. I get those. Thank you Javi.” Leaning over he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, earning him one of those sunshine smiles, which always triggered butterflies in his stomach. Yuzuru quickly finished his e-mail so he did not waste any more time on business and could spend it with Javier and his family. Just when he hit send there was a small knock on his door. Yumi popped her head inside once he gave indication it was okay.

“Dinner is ready. Come eat, nothing heavy due to late hour.” She said and left without further comment. Yuzuru closed his laptop, putting it away and making his way down to the kitchen with Javier.

His father joined for the dinner as well, having spent most of his evening grading some papers and having forgotten the time. They ate with light conversations, most at the table feeling rather exhausted due to travel or work. Regardless it felt comfortable. Javier was accepted into his small family a long time ago, his father always with his interest towards his work in Spain. Javier always loved to speak about his efforts to make skating popular in his home country; it filled Yuzuru with pride and whenever the chance came he made sure to mention it too, give his own way to support.

Javier helped Yumi to do the dishes and Yuzuru managed to have a small chat with his father. Nothing could beat the feeling of sitting in his home, in the same room as his father with his mother doing things in the kitchen. It felt good to be there with them, a small happy addition being Javier. Without him realizing he started to fall asleep on the couch. A gentle warm hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into the touch automatically.

“Come Yuzu. It’s time to go to bed.” He let himself be pulled to his feet, drowsy but content. Managing to mumble good night to his parents, he was put into bed by Javier. The two found a comfortable position, with him partically gluing himself to the Spaniards side. “Good night.” The words were whispered against his hair, making him hum and fall asleep instantly.

\----

His perfect happy bubble got broken after the first show in Sendai was over. Before he even left the venue, his mother informed him that fans were spotted in the neighbourhood. Yuzuru felt a stone settling inside his stomach and his mood plummeted down. If not for Javier who looked at him sweetly (always, never faltering), squeezing his hand for support he may have throewn his water bottle against the wall. There goes his plan and wish to sleep in his own bedroom. Yumi didn’t need to ask what he wished to do, she nodded with a sad expression, squeezed his hand and went off to make a few arrangements. By the time, he finished a quick shower, changed into comfortable clothes, trying to stay awake on his feet a car was waiting for him. It took him to a hotel, together with Javier who always had a room booked under his name but so far never used. The older helped him inside, took off his shoes and changed him into his pajamas, his mother fetched for him from home packed with other items he would need.

As if his family knew his train of thought, he found dozens of supporting, comforting messages on his phone as he settled against the headboard of yet another hotel room. He cannot even go home in his own town, is forced to spend his nights in cold and impersonal rooms. Not until he felt a comforting hand on his cheek a thumb brushing away silent tears did he realize he was crying. With his blurred vision, he looked at his boyfriend laying by his side. Since they arrived, the older didn’t speak, knowing that he needed time to process this. Yuzuru threw himself against his boyfriend’s chest, the soft sobs turning to loud wails of pain. Javier held him tight, gently rubbing at his back and pressing soft kisses to the crown of his hair until he calmed down. He fell asleep in the same position, face squished against Javiers chest. The older did not seem to mind, because when Yuzuru woke up at an early hour he still had his arms around him, sleeping peacefully. A flood of emotion overcame him and he shifted so he could press a few kisses along his face. Javier mumbled something, his eyes opening slowly, adjusting to the low light over the layer of sleep.

“Yusu…” Yuzuru silenced him with a kiss, which didn’t need more than a second to be returned.

“Thank you.” He whispered and settled next to him again, now in a more comfortable position for both of them. Javier smiled at him, a small hum escaping him. Both fell asleep again until the sound of Yuzurus alarm woke them up.

\----

Yuzuru put on brave face at practice, trying not to show how the events had made him lose focus. It worked partially but he wasn’t happy with how he performed on the ice when he had a check with Toshl. He apologized but the elder only smiled at him, giving a pat to his shoulder. The undying support and love he had showered Yuzuru with not wavering one bit. At the show itself he gave his all, threw himself into all the choreography with abandon, jumping the 4Lz to let his frustrations out but also to conquer something taken from him. He had some success but it wasn’t enough.

In the evening, he somehow managed to have dinner with his family, a welcomed distraction even if it felt sad to go back to a hotel room. Javier went out with other skaters, having a fun night but when he returned, the first thing he did was press a kiss to his forehead as he sat against the headboard. Yuzuru smiled at him, and then watched him vanish in their shared bathroom to take a quick shower. He finished the e-mails he was working on, putting his laptop away and waiting for Javier to lay down next to him.

“How are you feeling? Was the dinner nice with your family?” He asked with a hint of worry in his voice but Yuzuru actually felt good, the initial pain and disappointment settling into acceptance.

“Yes, food was nice, grandparents happy to see me again. It was really good.” Javier nodded against the pillow, hand coming up to stroke his cheek. “I’m fine, Javi…I…It is not nice but family doesn’t need that. It’s best this way.” Javier only nodded again not saying more. Yuzuru knew this whole popularity topic had caused them fights before; it will always put a different light on their relationship but the older understood more over the years. Would it ever stop being an issue between them and causing arguments, Yuzuru doesn’t think so, but they got so much better at communicating when it upset either of them. Javier had also seen Yuzuru break down because he could barely do anything with the fear of fans around, so maybe that gave him a better understanding at how this wasn’t what he wanted.

“Tomorrow is our last show here…are you sad to leave? Will you have time to see your family before leaving for Kobe?” Yuzuru thought for a moment.

“I do get to eat with mom, dad and Saya. I probably leave later in the evening. I do have a talk between Kobe and Toyama so I need to go Tokyo then. Lot of interviews tomorrow before and after show. It won’t be easy since you leave to Korea on Monday and you not in Kobe.” Yuzuru admitted meeting the gentle eyes of his boyfriend.

“Yeah…but I promised Yuna to attend her show since she was at Revolution. It is the least I can do for her and you know Shoma is going to be there! I haven’t seen him since Saitama for a brief moment. I am excited but it will be also sad to be away from you. We don’t have much time together since after Toyama I have to return to Spain.” Sighing Yuzuru glanced at the sheet, picking at a spot on the fabric.

“I will miss you… and I miss Shoma. He has been having a lot on his mind…I think he will announce it soon.” Javier let out a small ‘ah’ in understanding. “He can’t keep it too long from coming out. If it’s him who announced it, it’s somewhat controlled too, there have been some rumors surrounding his training camps already.”

“Did he make a choice yet, where he wants to go?” Yuzuru shook his head. Javier sighed, both feeling for the younger. It wasn’t easy to go to another coach and he had to make the best choice for himself. Which never is an easy task for an athlete. “I will try to chat with him a bit, if he wants of course. He is a good friend and if he needs help, I am there to support.” Yuzuru looked at him and smiled.

“Javi is nice. Always. To everyone.” Javier laughed at that.

“Not everyone…” He gave a look and Yuzuru pressed his lips on his nose.

“Javi is nice and should stay nice forever. I love that about my Javi.” Javier’s expression softened at those words.

“Only that?” He teased, pulling Yuzuru closer to him causing laughter to bubble up from inside.

“No, quad Sal too.” It was Javier’s turn to burst out laughing and go for an attack on his side with tickles. Yuzuru giggled trying to get away from him but Javier kept him in place kissing his lips in between the laughter. Yuzuru wrapped his arms around him, savoring these short peaceful moments, which he will lose for a week and much longer after.

 

\----

The last show in Sendai didn’t go as he expected it to be, he was disappointed with his performance, his jumps failing him. He couldn’t stop apologizing to everyone around for not bringing his best. Everyone remained supportive of him, gentle pats on his shoulder to console him, Javier sneaking a peck to his cheek in the darkness of a corridor. Yuzuru put on a brave face again and did his best in the Finale even if the Lutz didn’t want to happen that evening either. After the show, as usual, it was a buzz of interviews. By the time he got to eat dinner with his family in their home he was exhausted and ready to fall asleep, but it felt like a time he may not have for a long while. He pushed through until the very moment he collapsed in his hotel room. His mother promised to pack a few more items for him and bring it in the morning. Yuzuru ended up staying the night, too exhausted to get on a train or plane to Kobe. He also hoped to see Javier before he departs to Seoul. His flight would be early but he went out with a few skaters again for food and drinks. 

 

Javier stumbled into the semi dark hotel room around 2 a.m., waking Yuzuru up from his light slumber. The Spaniard apologized between a few giggles as he nearly tripped over his own feet. Yuzuru couldn’t help but find it endearing and got out of bed to help Javier out of his clothes, shower and lay down in fresh pajamas. The older sank into the soft cheeks with a pleased sigh, reaching out to pull him closer.

“Javi drank a lot.” Shaking his head, he got pulled closer.

“No. It was a good night though. I promise I only had two beers with a lot of delicious food.” Yuzuru hummed at that, appreciating that even though Javier enjoyed a drink here and there whenever he was around it was kept to a minimum. “It was a long couple of days.” Yuzuru could agree to that with his whole heart.

“I will miss you so much…” He mumbled against Javier’s neck. “I know it’s only a week but it is a week without you and then… we will only have another short week together.” Yuzuru felt the hold around him tighten and it took all his power not to start crying. Long distance had been so hard on the two of them.

“I know, but we just have to make the best out of it and I plan to come visit during the summer wherever you will be. Canada or Japan. You know that.” Yuzuru hummed, knowing their plans by heart. “Why don’t we sleep a bit and order some breakfast, enjoy it in the room before I leave for the airport?” Javier offered running his fingers through Yuzuru’s hair.

“Okay. I like that.” He pulled back to press a kiss to the Spaniards lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Even with knowing Javier would leave for a while, Yuzuru felt better than he did the previous days, knowing they still have some chances to be together and he does intend to make the best out of it. 

 


End file.
